


Curly Fries

by Fox_Pause



Series: Tumblr prompts! [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Creeper Derek, Curly Fries, Cute Derek, Derek Needs To Use His Words, Derek and Stiles are Dorks, Derek is a Failwolf, Derek leaves presents for Stiles, Derek stutters, Fluffy, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Oblivious Stiles, One Shot, Post Season 2, Post-Season/Series 02, Scott McCall is a Ray of Sunshine, Short & Sweet, Stiles-centric, Top Derek, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, sterek, they're curly fries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Pause/pseuds/Fox_Pause
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time he notices a familiar, sickly - sweet scent is when he's on his way home from Scotts -who's just spent the last 3 hours (That Stiles'll never get back) whining about how Allison left him. It's petty, he knows, but he just couldn’t wait to get out of there. Scott is his best friend, but there's only so much even he can take. He's almost at the jeep, Rosco , when he smells that sweet -clog-your arteries- scent wafting through the cracked window. Peering inside, he sees its... no- it couldn’t be.   </p><p>It is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curly Fries

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this Tumblr prompt: Derek tries to woo Stiles after Season 2 with curly fries and sex

 

 

 

The first time  he notices  a familiar,  sickly - sweet scent is when he's on his way home from Scotts -who's just spent the last 3 hours (That  Stiles'll never get back) whining about how Allison left him. It's petty, he knows, but he just couldn’t wait to get out of there.  Scott is his best friend, but there's only so much even he can take. He's almost at the  jeep,  Rosco , when he smells that sweet -clog-your arteries- scent wafting through the cracked window. Peering inside, he sees its... no- it couldn’t be. 

It is.

There's an entire untouched basket of curly fries just waiting for him : Glowing warmly under the  car's interior  light, precariously sitting on the drivers seat.  He looks around, suspicious.  The fuck?  Who the hell would've put curly fries in his jeep?  A thought strikes him:  Maybe they're  poisoned .  Maybe it’s one of the hunters' sick plans: lure him in, kill him with his only weakness. 

The Fries.

Carefully opening the door and copping the full-forced waft of deep fried heaven, he gingerly picks them up, assessing them from every angle. He angles them this way and that, cautious not to loose any to the dirty, dirty ground below.

They seem ok - warm to the touch and freshly cooked. there's no black  or purple goo, so no obvious poisoning . And besides, who could even think about harming  perfection . After his through interrogation of his fries , he simply can't hold back anymore, devouring the entire basket in a few  large  handfulls. 

When he gets home he asks his dad a bout the fries, thinking maybe it was a nice deed one of the deputies owed the Sherriff. It's nuts, he knows, but it’s the only thing he can come up with. (plus, he's already asked Scott and all Scott did was screw up his nose and grimace " So  you  ate them? Curly fries that just happened to be waiting for you. In your car. In my driveway. . " Yeah. It wasn't Scott. ) The Sherriff gives Stiles a look like he's crazy, asking If Stiles took his meds this morning.  Which, ok.  Fair enough. If anyone came up to him asking about suspicious fries magically appearing in their  _ locked _ car, he'd send them straight to Eichen house. Pronto. 

He tries his best to put the mysterious curly fries to the back of his mind. 

-

He actually succeeds for like, a whole week. 

He's made it through another week of -ugh- Scotts hopeless whining, Isaac's sarcastic comments that totally  don't help the situation, as well as a whole load of weirdness Mr.Broody  sourwolf has  been exhibiting lately. Seriously. The dude's just been  there all week. Even when he's not needed. Its starting to give Stiles Ideas. Bad Ideas. 

First, there was that one time at Scotts. Stiles and Scott were playing Mario Kart when the entire pack decided to barge in with Derek in the lead,  declaring it 'pack bonding night' before snuggling with the both of them. Derek chose to sit so close to Stiles he couldn’t move the entire right side of his body without jostling the werewolf . Then, when Stiles was taking a run in the preserve, Derek just happened to be going along that exact same route. It's happened every time since .  He'll pull off his shirt half way, jogging slightly in front of Stiles, claiming that he has to 'listen out' for any possible danger.  And finally , Derek just keeps showing up in Stiles' room. Like some kind of magic trick, w earing the  equivalent of nothing; his black briefs (that're awfully tight) . Settling himself into Stiles' bed and spending the night, in Stiles' bed for no apparent reason. On those nights, Stiles has the best sleep of his life.

At school the next day, Stiles asks the pack about Derek and his odd behavior . Isaac says he  doesn't care, he's just happy to have the pack together and actually getting along and that Derek seems to want that too. Scott's eyes glaze over for a second, processing the question. He says something half-hearted about Derek just being Derek, before returning to moping about Allison. After a few minutes Scott's mood seems to pick up, asking if Stiles found out who put the curly fries in his jeep . 

So much for Stiles not thinking about the mysterious curly fries.

-

When Stiles gets home from school  he finds Derek quietly  reading on his bed , splayed out on the covers. The poser. Stiles can't help thinking how good Derek looks like this, the fluorescent lights highlighting his rugged complexion . Almost like a . .. 

Oh god. 

Shaking his head, Stiles heads up to the bathroom. Time for a shower . Its got to be a  cold one. Derek's waiting for him on the bed when he gets back into his room , face flushing slightly when he sees Stiles with a towel wrapped around his waist. Still, the mysterious curly fries haven't left his head, so he takes the opportunity to tell Derek about his idea to catch the culprit. 

"So, Derek. Has Scott told you about the curly fries we found in my jeep last week? "

Derek looks up from his book, a somewhat worried expression on his face. 

"uh-yeah. I guess. Did you like it-uh-them?" He says, avoiding Stiles' stare. 

Stiles just gives Derek a look. W hat a stupid question. Of course he liked the fries. They're  _ curly fries _ . Duh. "dude. Curly fries." A smile begins to tug at the edge of Derek' s mouth as a relieved expression quickly flashes across his face, before quickly returning back into his default stoic. "Anyway, back to why I was asking about the fries. Can you help me find who put them there?"

 Derek gives Stiles a quizzical look " How would I do that, S tiles?"

"I don't know! Maybe use your  wolfy senses or something?" Derek just huffs and rolls his eyes.

"My  wolfy senses. That's what you're calling them now?" Stiles is about to unleash the comeback to end all comebacks, but he catches the look in Derek's eye. It's a soft, almost playful look he's never seen before. He kind of likes it. 

"Are you  gonna help me or not?" 

"Sure. Where's the car?"

-

Derek couldn't find any scents in the car, claiming the one who broke in to be a master thief. Stiles isn't so sure. Damn wolves. 

-

It happens again the following day. This time, in his own home. 

He was showering, taking care of some Derek-related business. (Ever since Derek started to involve himself in Stiles' life, he's been playing a bigger role in  Stiles' 'me time'. Can't blame a guy. Have you seen Derek? He's the stuff of dreams.)  On his way back into his room, he stops in the doorway. There, perched on the bed, as if part of a shrine is another basket of curly fries. Grease glistens in the light, shimmering like a gift sent from god.

He blinks. Is this even real? 

He dives on the fries, moaning as the salty goodness reaches his taste buds. He doesn't even stop to think about looking for the person  who keeps giving Stiles these fries. It's actually a god dammed miracle he can air the house out before his father gets home. Ever since John's been on his strict diet, Stiles has been careful not to tease the poor man.

-

He tells the boys at school the following day. They're not much help, although Scott does offer to sniff out Stiles' room to see if he can catch a scent.  Scott comes over later that day.  After a hefty meat sandwich, he gets to work. He actually does a fair amount of sniffing around Stiles' room. He even looks  under the  bed.

"You catching anything bud?"

Scott grimaces. "No. All I can smell is grease, you and... " he takes a deep breath. "Is that... Derek?"

Stiles blushes. Only slightly.  "Uh-yeah. He comes over all the time. He just sits on the bed and reads for a few hours then leaves. I thought I told you already. " Rubbing the back of his neck, he walks to Scott. "So. Nothing else?" 

Scott shakes his head. "S orry man. "

The night isn't a total bust. Scott and Stiles spend the night playing all the games from their childhood and ordering pizza while the Sherriff is on an overnight shift. Eventually though, the two fall asleep.

-

Stiles is woken by a sleepy Scott's hand searching for his phone. Scott mumbles something Stiles can't quite catch, and, shining the  phone screen lights in both of their eyes, he reads his texts. He jostles Stiles as he gets up, who groggily he opens his eyes, seeing Scott dance around the room doing some sort of happy jig. You couldn't possibly call that dancing. 

"DUDE!" He waves the too-bright screen in Stiles' face.

" uuggghh .  t' early " Stiles buries his face in his pillow, only to have it dug out by Scott again. 

"Dude! Look!" Stiles blinks blearily at the screen. There's a text from  ♡♡♡ Allison ♡♡♡ there.

** ♡♡♡ Allison ♡♡♡ : Hey **

That's it. J ust a  'hey'. Stiles looks to Scott, who sees something that Stiles can't. His eyes are practically shining with excitement. 

"Dude, she wants to talk! This is great. She'll"-it all fades out from there, to be terribly honest . It's too early for this shit. 

In a flurry, Scott gets changed and ready to leave. All the while flailing around Stiles' room in his haste to get ready for Allison .  He leaves in an excited mess, yelling his goodbyes. 

It isn't even weird when Derek comes through his window only minutes later. 

Stiles stares at Derek, who's blinking like a deer caught  in the headlights. " Uhhh -" Stiles doesn’t hear what else Derek has to say. He's fallen asleep again. It's too early for this shit. 

-

When he wakes properly this time, Derek's next to him in bed. Wait . What? That's new. 

Stiles stretches, feeling joints popping back into place and moans at the sensation , turning to Derek who’s propped up against his headboard. He gazes lazily at Derek. Notices the slight blush that's creeping up his neck as he tries, in vain, to avoid Stiles' eyes. What Stiles also notices, is the basket of curly fries cradled in the werewolf's hands. 

Derek  notices Stiles eyeing the fries cautiously and fumbles  as he places them gingerly in Stiles' lap.  "These-uh-These are for you" Stiles stares openly at Derek, mind slowly clearing so he can properly assess the situation. The bastard could've waited a few more hours for Stiles' brain to wake up so he could actually comprehend this shit. 

"They're what?" 

Derek takes a second, clearing his throat with a cough "The curly fries, they're for you."

Stiles gapes, slowly putting two and two together. "It was you, the whole time?"

"Yeah." Derek's studying Stiles' face, searching for a reaction. 

"How the fuck did you break into my car?" Straight to the important stuff. That's our Stiles. 

"How did I- Stiles, I think you're missing the point I'm trying to make here." Stiles blinks at Derek, staying  uncharacteristically quiet, waiting for Derek to say something, anything to confirm what he's thinking . 

minutes pass in silence.

Eventually, Stiles realizes that Derek needs a little push. "What point Derek?" He's waiting for the answer he wants to hear, but bracing himself for the answer he doesn't. 

"I-uh-I like you Stiles." Derek Stutters. Stiles can’t help thinking its kind of cute how embarrassed and nervous Derek is and can't stop from smiling , watching it  catch slightly on Derek's face. 

"You like-like me, or you just 'like' me?" Derek gives Stiles a chiding look, but Stiles needs clarification. So what? He's a perfectionist.

"I like-like you, Stiles" 

And that, Is all the convincing Stiles needs. He scrambles across the bed to Derek's side, ignoring Derek's startled look. Looping His arms behind Derek's head he pulls him in for a deep kiss, hoping to show Derek how much he like-likes him too. Derek moans and responds with vigor. The kiss is wild, full of promises. Of how Stiles is going to worship Derek. Of how Derek is going to cherish every moment with Stiles. Of how they're going to take care of each other. 

And they do just that. Derek's so careful when he maneuvers into Stiles a few months later, having taken his time to ensure the Stiles is well prepared, no matter how impatient he may be. In fact , he's so careful not to hurt Stiles that Stiles has to literally beg Derek to  _ pleasefuckingmovealreadyorsohelpm_ _eI'lldoitmyself _ .  After that though, everything seems to work itself out. 

Derek still buys Stiles curly fries whenever he's feeling down, or they've just had an argument. Stiles still pretends to not know who put them there, but is always  _ super _ giving the following night. 

 In the end, they're happy.

 

* * *

**Notes:**

**Thank you for reading! Make sure to leave a kudos if you liked it, or a comment if you REALLY liked it.**

**That kind of stuff might seem small, but it really motivates me to write more, more often.**

**If you want to talk or give me more prompts, here is my Tumblr - > [Fox_Pause](http://fox-pause.tumblr.com/)**

**If you want to be an awesome person and read some of my other work, click here - > [Other Shiz](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Pause/works)**


End file.
